percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Amberfire3/New Story Advice
Hey guys!! So, I was out in Kelowna for a week, which is five hours away from Vancouver, and my sister (evil glare) wouldn't let me use her laptop because she forgot her charger. Sigh... Anywho, I'm back from the dead. So, I finished The Flaming Dove, and I want to write a new story. I have a billion ideas in my head, but I've narrowed it down to just a few. 1. The Eight Muses. It follows eight demigod children of the Muses- except for Polyhymnia, Muse of Hymns, because she faded. They all go to the same school, and are involved in the school play, A Midsummer's Night's Dream. After the show, however, they get attacked, and are saved by their Drama teacher, who is actually a satyr. They go to Camp Half-Blood, and are issued a quest- they have to split into three groups, though, and rescue 'words' from the East, 'a star' from the South, and 'the masks' from the North. Two hate each other, two love each other (sort of) and all eight become friends. (It also helps that I have all of the characters planned out, and I already have a prophecy, and a storyline) 2. A possible sequel to The Flaming Dove. It follows the new seven in their quest to defeat Gaia. Piper struggles with her *SPOILER* blindness and couples break apart. Will the Seven prevail? Dun dun dun... 3. A series of prequels to The Flaming Dove, which tells the tales of all the OCs included (Amber, Calliope, Luna, Juliet, Kyler, Robin, Nate). It shows how they got to Camp Half-Blood/Camp Jupiter, and how they settled in, etc, etc. 4. A story about a seemingly regular girl, Lavender, who gets on a plane from her native LA to New York- she's obsessed with the Percy Jackson series (This is before The Lost Hero comes out). Boy, is she in for a surprise when she finds the whole PJatO gang on the plane with her! She discovers that she's a demigod. Wait, What? Lavender is extremely happy about this, but being a demigod's not all fun and games. She's in for the ride of her life as she journeys to Camp Half-Blood. 5. Illegitimate, A story about two girls at CHB. They don't fit in with anyone else, and they aren't claimed for a few days after they get there. But one fateful night, they are claimed- by Artemis and Hera. Follow them as they come to terms with the fact that their parents cheated. They are sent on a quest, but it's difficult to complete due to the fact thata ll the gods are sending the worst monsters after them... So, I need advice. All the ideas are good, but the problem is, I can't choose! I need you guys to tell me below which one you want me to write. Peace Out!! Daughter of Hecate Do you believe in Magic? 00:16, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts